145 Years Of Missing You
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 2x01 - What if Katherine had told Damon the truth?
1. Back To You

**A/N _I was re-watching 2x01 to get inspiration for the new chapter of No World Without Her and this idea popped into my head, one that I couldn't get rid of. I might add a few chapters, i'm not sure. Anyway, I hope that you like it, __as always sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes __and please review! :)_**

* * *

**145 Years Of Missing You**

"**This can be our defining moment, because we have the time...that's the beauty of eternity."**

Damon swallowed nervously as he stepped towards Katherine, the painful memory of not finding her in the tomb spinning around his head. The heartbreak he had suffered the past year creeping up his spine, hoping that he hadn't spent years pining after someone who didn't feel anything for him. He cupped her face in his hands, trying to find the answer in her eyes, the eyes he had dreamed of, the lips and body he'd wished that had been laying next to him for almost 150 years. He prayed that his brother hadn't been right, that she had loved him, because the Katherine he knew was completely different to the one Stefan knew.

Yes, she had been selfish and manipulative on the outside, that's what he had loved about her the most because she always went after what she wanted, that's what made her Katherine Pierce, he loved her, flaws and all. But he had known a different Katherine, he knew the one who would speak to him in Bulgarian before he went to sleep, he knew the one who taught him how to be a vampire, he knew the one who gave him confidence whenever his father put him down. The Katherine that Damon knew was his perfect match, the girl that he never stopped loving, even though she had hurt him.

He pleaded with her,"I just need the _truth_, just onc-"

Katherine's eyes closed and she held up her hand, the feel of his hands touching her making her skin tingle slightly. She started to put up her defensive mask, ready to shatter his heart again, prepared to lie through her teeth for the millionth time. She opened her mouth to tell him that she'd never loved him but the look in his eyes, those deep blue eyes, was the same one he'd worn when he first told her that he was in love with her. It made her stop for some reason, the words were unable to come out and she felt her mask come down. She suddenly felt vulnerable and decided that she didn't like it because she needed to cut Damon off, she couldn't have any weaknesses at the moment. He was making her hesitate and Katherine found herself angry with him because he was making her second guess herself.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, desperately needing to hear her answer. Right now, his guards were down, his usual cocky smirk and sarcastic comments went out the window as soon as her lips touched his own. He had put all his cards on the table, was willing to start a fresh with her if she just told him the truth. He'd tried hating her, Damon had put all his energy into despising Katherine but the second she looked at him, he had felt himself crumble. He should have been mad at her for lying to him, for breaking his heart, but no matter how much he tried to hate her, he just couldn't. This was the woman who he had spent 145 years looking for and he just couldn't stop loving her.

"Stop. I already know your question and it's answer..."

Damon inhaled sharply, hoping that she wasn't going to destroy him again. As he did, his eyes trailed over the face that he had dreamed about while Katherine decided that, for once in her life, she'd be truthful. She just couldn't find it in herself to hurt him, even though that's what she came to the Boarding House to do. In her whole existence, she'd never come across someone like Damon, someone who she could connect with because, in many ways, they were alike. She'd never met another like him, and she probably never would, even if she spent thousands of years searching. Her hand came up and covered his one that was caressing her face, and she sighed when his thumbs ran over her jawline. Her own skimmed across his daylight ring, images of the human Damon coming to mind, the one who had promised to chase her for eternity.

"The truth is..." Katherine started, fighting her urges to run in the other direction,"i've _always_ loved you...it was always you, Damon."

Damon let out a choked sound, as if he had been waiting forever to hear those words come out of her mouth. He stood for a few moments, frozen in his spot and Katherine copied him, unsure of how she felt being this vulnerable with someone. The layers of masks she had built up over the years were gone, and she was completely bare in front of someone, she had nothing up her sleeve, and it was uncomfortable. Damon felt like he was in one of his dreams and he intertwined their fingers to make sure that he wasn't dreaming before he pulled her to him, his forehead falling against hers, and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Then soon his lips were on her own, but the kiss wasn't as rough as it was a few minutes ago, it was tender, like the ones they would have whenever they managed to get a second alone in those rare moments when Katherine would show her humanity.

He moaned against her mouth, the kisses they shared before we amazing, like they always had been but this one was different. It was as if her confession had opened up something inside of her, the kiss was more _meaningful_, and Damon whimpered. His hands fell from her face and he locked his arms around her body and Katherine's insecurities left her, as if his embrace had calmed her fears of being vulnerable. She wasn't fighting any-more, she was tired of it, and Katherine let go, she slumped against Damon, suddenly feeling like something had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her finger tips wiped his tears away from his cheek and she tangled his locks in her hand, deepening their kiss. She couldn't understand why he loved her so much, she had never given him much to love, and Katherine broke the kiss.

"I don't...I don't _**deserve**_ your love, so why do you give it to me?"

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her, there were plenty of reasons why he loved her, some that people would be disgusted by, but he didn't care,"Because you're _Katherine_. I love you for you, bad or good. I can't switch it off, it's impossible, i've tried. There is no way of narrowing it down to one thing, why do you love me?"

She arched an eyebrow, realising that he was right, there is no simple answer to give him, she loved all of him, human or vampire,"Because you're Damon..._my _Damon."

He smiled, a genuine smile, something he hadn't done in a long while and it actually felt good. Smiling was something he hadn't done since Katherine left him, and it was like the missing piece of a puzzle, as soon as she was in his arms again, smiling came natural. Katherine returned it, smiling was also something that she wasn't used to, but it was as if Damon pulled it out of her. His head fell onto her shoulder, face hiding in the crook of her neck, and he inhaled her scent, something that he hadn't forgotten. All of a sudden, his vampire existence didn't seem so miserable. He became a vampire to be with her forever, and now that she was with him, it didn't seem so lonely, like his goal in life was finally complete. The smell of strawberry mixed with fresh blood made his stomach flutter and he pressed a light kiss behind her ear.

"Say it again."

Katherine's eyes fell shut as she played with his hair, planting a kiss on his temple, and said it shakily because she was still getting used to being open and honest,"I love you, Damon."

He nuzzled her neck, purring against her soft skin almost making her giggle as his nose brushed her jawline. A small part of him still couldn't believe that she was there with him, touching him, kissing him, telling him that she was in love with him. He was still waiting for her to push him away and tell him that it was never him, that it was always Stefan. But as her fingers kept running across his skin and through his hair, he felt his fears fall away and soon stop taunting him. He lifted his head and claimed her lips with his own again, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Katherine's tongue swept across his lower lip, tracing the shape, silently asking him for entrance which he eagerly granted, parting his lips and soon their tongues joined in a fight for dominance. The two of them continued to kiss until they heard shocked, loud gasps, and they broke apart reluctantly. He groaned slightly, feeling cold when Katherine stepped away from him, which he also didn't like. Both of them turned around to see Stefan and Elena standing at the entrance of the room, looking as if they had seen something horrifying. Damon rolled his eyes at the look they were giving them, and soon his mask was back up.

He looked at Stefan with an annoyed look on his face,"Ever heard of knocking, brother?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Reasons

**A/N _Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them, you don't know how much, please keep them coming. Anyway here's the second chapter,i hope that you enjoy it. __I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. __I've mostly ignored what happened before their kiss scene in 2x01 to make things easier for me to write.__Sorry if I seems a bit OCC, __I struggled a bit with this one__.__ :)_**

* * *

**"Damon, what's going on here?"**

Stefan's shaky voice echoed throughout the large room, breaking the awkward silence between the four of them. Katherine took a step backwards from Damon so that she could get a better view, ready to fight just in case. She could see the hate for her in Stefan's eyes, also in Elena's, but her doppelgänger's ones mostly held fear, scared of what the older vampire would do and that made her smirk. Katherine was stronger, older and faster, she knew that Stefan wasn't stupid but also knew that he despised her for what she had done, and with her eyes, she dared him to make a move. Her guards were now up, just like Damon's, she noticed. That was a reason that proved that they were just alike, both of them hated showing true emotion in front of people apart from each-other, they didn't like to show weakness. The elder Salvatore's head snapped around, feeling that she wasn't next to him any-more, blue eyes pleading with her not to leave again, and Katherine slightly nodded.

She could tell that he couldn't bear to lose her another time, not after what had just happened between them, and Katherine didn't want to be apart from him either. So she sighed and leaned against the table behind her, kicking away a few books that Damon had swept off during their kiss. Their gaze broke when Stefan asked his question again, this time louder and more firmer, which angered both of them. Katherine arched an eyebrow when she felt Elena's accusing eyes stare at her, and she decided that she didn't like it, so she looked straight back at her while Damon dealt with his brother.

"What or _who_ i do in the privacy in my bedr-_living_ room, Stefan, is none of your business."

Elena's eyes widened and she looked away from Katherine to turn towards Damon,"But with her? Haven't you forgotten what she di-"

Tuning out of Elena's rant, Damon ran his hand across his face as if he were getting a headache and he walked over to his collection of liquor and poured two glasses of Bourbon, handing one to Katherine, who took it with a smile. He sent her a desperate look, starting to get annoyed at what was happening, and Katherine downed her drink while Damon stood next to her. She could tell that he was close to exploding, and like her, Damon didn't think right and acted on impulse whenever he got angry or upset. He raised his head and spoke through gritted teeth, ignoring the look Stefan gave him.

"No, Elena, I haven't forgotten, and again, I don't think it has _anything_ to do with you. I'm not a child, I can be with whoever I want to be with."

Stefan moved further into the room, now a few inches away from them,"But why Katherine? She'll get bored then leave you and you're going to go off on rampage, just like you did when you found out that she wasn't in the tomb. She's nothing but a lying, selfish, manipulative, bitch. Don't get involved in her games, Damon!"

The words angered and hurt her, and Katherine's hand shot out, again, not amused by what he was saying. He gasped as she lifted him in the air, his feet kicking slightly, while she glared up at him. Damon watched and Elena ran over, helpless as her boyfriend tried to peel Katherine's fingers away from his throat but she didn't let go. Damon didn't do anything because if she hadn't done it, he surely would have. Stefan didn't know the Katherine that Damon did, he would never accept how much the older Salvatore loved her. It was finally his chance to be with the woman he loved after 145 years of being away from her, she had finally let down her walls and let Damon in, and he wasn't prepared to let that go.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Stefan."

Elena yelled out,"Let him go!"

"Or what?"

Damon's eyes settled on Elena, who's eyes were filled with tears, and normally he would have snapped into action to help her, but now, he didn't feel anything toward her. Then he glanced at Katherine, and he felt nothing but love and desire. Again, he looked at Elena, finally realising that he had been trying to put all his love for Katherine onto her. His heart had been shattered after finding out that there was no trace of her in the tomb, that all he wanted was to feel _something_, and he had wanted that from Elena because she looked exactly like Katherine. He didn't want Elena, he wanted Katherine, and he had been trying to turn her into the Katherine that _he_ knew, the soft, loving, seductive one she was with him and with him alone. His eyes widened as it all fit together, he had thought that he was in love with her, but he hadn't been.

After a few moments playing with the two, Katherine let Stefan drop to the floor, eyeing him as he coughed, holding his throat. Elena knelt down to his side, glaring daggers at Katherine and Damon. She just rolled her eyes, wishing that they would go away so that she and Damon could escape back into their world, which only contained them. Stefan didn't know the real Katherine Pierce, he didn't know that in the 145 years she had been away, that Katherine had been silently regretting the day she left Damon. He didn't know that she had tried to replace the elder Salvatore, that she had fought against showing her self to him whenever she checked up on him every decade, her skin crawling when she ever saw him with another woman. He didn't know how much it hurt when Damon kissed her, thinking that it was Elena. Stefan had no clue who she was, and Katherine knew that he never would because he wasn't Damon, he didn't understand her at all.

He didn't know that Damon was her _humanity_ that she had tried unsuccessfully to get rid of.

Elena helped Stefan to his feet, unable to keep herself quiet as she spat,"What have you done to him?"

Damon shook his head, chuckling darkly, finishing his drink before he smashed the glass into the fire, making Elena jump. He flashed in front of her, eyes black and Katherine could tell that he was almost close to exploding.

"Just because i'm making a choice that you and my brother don't like it means that there is something wrong with me? What about you staying with my brother after he started stealing from the hospital, when he snapped and chased that girl through the woods? You still fought to be with him, you refused to let him go."

"That's diff-"

Damon growled, and unknowingly let his feelings out, this time not caring who heard him,"**How?** How is it different? Because she doesn't hide her true self? You love him, flaws and all. **Bad or good.** I _love_ her, each part of her, even if she is a selfish, manipulative bitch, i've loved her for _**145**_ years. I like that about her. I know her, much better than anyone else does."

Stopping himself, Damon looked at the floor, angry that he had shown his true emotions and he backed away from Elena, who was shocked. She had never seen him express so much, and she watched as Damon turned towards Katherine. He stared at her as if she were the only thing in the world, and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand why he loved her after everything she had put him through. She saw the expression on Katherine's face turn from anger to some form of happiness, and the vampire soon hid it when she felt Elena's gaze on her. Elena's eyes narrowed, studying the two, and she instantly recognised the look, it was the same as Damon's, both of them seemed exactly alike, they brought out the other's humanity but the demon at the same time.

He cupped Katherine's face in his hands, brushing her silky hair from her face,"...when you love someone, it doesn't go away, even if switch it off and pretend that's gone, it doesn't stop...no matter how much you try...it's still there."

She grinned at him, losing herself in his eyes, the other two slipping away. He swooped down and kissed her deeply and passionately, feeling his anger melt away. They pulled away a few seconds later as Stefan and Elena looked on in disgust. Katherine's fingers traced his jawline, her touch lulling him into a calm state. Stefan's hand settled on Damon's shoulder, trying to pry him away from Katherine, and he pushed him away, causing the brother's to snarl at each-other warningly, the threat of violence hanging in the air. His voice begged his brother, hoping that he wouldn't get swept away by her.

"Damon, you can't trust her. She doesn't feel love...she'll only hurt you."

Katherine growled,"That's where you're wrong, Stefan...you wanna know the real reason i'm here?"

They looked at her, curious to know why she had come back to Mystic Falls. Damon's ears perked up, hoping that he hadn't been the consolation prize. She tugged at Damon's hand, letting out a long breath, ready to show the younger Salvatore her real emotions before she ripped off his head for not understanding her.

"...i came back for Damon."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Acceptance

**A/N _Thanks for all the reviews you've submitted, please keep them coming. I hope you like the new chapter._**

* * *

"You what? You can't believe this, Damon."

Katherine's head snapped in Elena's direction, her raised voice ruining their happy moment. The older doppelgänger bit down on her lip to stop herself tearing Elena's body apart, something she could do easily before Stefan had the time to step in front of her. Damon didn't move, still looking at Katherine in shock, wondering if he had heard her wrong or if he as dreaming. Her thumb ran across his knuckles in a comforting manner to try and calm herself down. Her eyes darkened, sending Elena a warning look, but she didn't notice it, too busy trying to get Damon to see the light. Stefan's face turned from angry to speechless, though his eyes were hesitant, eyeing Katherine to try and see if she was telling the truth or lying again.

He wanted to know if she was being honest, if she _was_ in love with his brother because, even though he wasn't happy about it, he would keep his mouth shut. If being with Katherine made his brother happy, Stefan would just have to live with it. At first he was against it, even though it was only a few minutes ago, he had managed to calm himself down after Damon's rant. His brother was right, Elena had stood by him through his ups and downs the past year, she had forgiven him for what he had done. Damon was right, for once in his life, Stefan couldn't say anything in the situation without being a hypocrite. He was hesitant to believe Katherine, but he had no choice but to believe her, no matter how much it pained him to let her back in.

He would do it for his brother.

"Tell me, Elena, how is John, by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?"

Elena sneered at her but kept her mouth shut, if she could do such a horrible thing to John, she was sure that Katherine wouldn't think twice before doing something worse to her. Damon kept quiet, fingers playing with the ring around Katherine's finger, eyes narrowing when he noticed that it was quite familiar. The ring was blue, and it also had diamonds scattered around it, which made it shine in the light. As Katherine and Elena continued to glare at one another, Damon inspected the ring, turning it around Katherine's finger before his eyes widened. He had given it to her before leaving for defending the South. He couldn't believe that she had kept it, and his eyes raised, now looking at her.

"You wore it all this time?"

Katherine turned her head, confused as to what he was talking about before she looked down, seeing that he was still playing with her ring. She smiled a rare smile before nodding, not wanting to show any emotion in front of Elena, who she had decided that she didn't like. It was the truth, she hadn't taken the ring off since he moment he handed it to her, shy and telling her that it was something to remember him by while he was gone. It had, as the decades past it was the only thing she had of Damon, and even though she had tried to forget about him, Katherine had never taken the ring off, never strong enough to throw it away. Stefan saw the sparkle in her eyes whenever she gazed at Damon, the expressions she got whenever he spoke to her, the things she thought that the younger Salvatore or anyone else couldn't see.

Stefan, though he wasn't Katherine's biggest fan, loved his brother and didn't want to wreck their relationship, though there was hardly one. He set his eyes on Damon, who was secretly beaming at Katherine, a look in his eyes Stefan hadn't seen in years. He suddenly felt bad about how he had reacted and knew that he must have lost some of Damon's trust with that move. He looked at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed.

Elena, somehow being brave enough to talk, pleaded with him one more time,"Damon, please, don't let her d-"

Stefan held up a hand, cutting Elena off, who quieted down, thinking that Stefan was going to fight her side. Instead he took a step forward, finding it in himself to, for once, support brother. He couldn't let his own fears or anger get in the way of Damon finding happiness. His brother had been right when he spoke to Elena, and also, he didn't want to lose Damon, not again. The elder Salvatore straightened, ready to argue with his brother when he felt his hand on his shoulder. Stefan looked back at Elena, who sensed that something wasn't right and he shook his head, silently telling her that it wasn't right to do this to Damon. He hoped that this would be a step in the right direction for him and his brother, that they could start building their once close relationship again.

"You were right, Damon, I hate so say it, but you were. Elena fought for me and loved me when I went off the rails, and you love her, you see something in her that most people don't. If she makes you happy, then I have no right to stand in the way of that. I'm not totally in agreement about it, but, you're my **brother**. So, from now on, i'll back off."

Damon studied him, trying to see if he was planning something,"Thanks, brother."

Stefan send Damon a half smile before nodding at Katherine, who just looked at him, before he turned away, walking out of the room, leaving the three of them. Elena just stared in astonishment, not believing that Stefan was supporting them on it, she thought that he was on her side. She couldn't understand how he had come to such a quick agreement with it, and instead of yelling, she just left the room. Katherine chuckled at the look that was on her face before she spun around to face Damon, who was still shocked at Stefan. Not ten minutes earlier he was shouting and almost violent at the thought of him and Katherine, now he was supporting him. How could he change his opinion so quickly?

He asked her,"What's he up to?"

Katherine shrugged, she had no idea but she hoped that Stefan was genuine, for Damon's sake. Deep down, she knew that he wanted his brother's approval, she knew that he missed Stefan. Her finger tips grasped his chin and she forced him to look at her. Her other hand settled on his bare chest, over his heart and he moaned.

"We'll soon find out."

She stood on her tip-toes and met his lip in a fierce kiss, getting rid of all of his fears, pulling his body against her own. His fingers pulled at her hair, deepening the kiss, claiming her mouth, as if he were trying to put his mark on her. They kissed ferociously, Damon walking her back into the wall, both of them almost tripping over the books that were lying around. Her back bounced off of it because of the impact, then Damon tore off her already ripped shirt, throwing it onto the ground next to him before taking off his own. Her lips and body never failed to allure him, they would always be his weakness. She could control him like no other, it was as if she held some powerful force over him.

He broke the kiss, lips skimming along her jawline, and across her cheek, inhaling her scent before he reached her ear. His teeth latched onto the lobe, tugging at it before he planted a kiss there. Not even a second later, they are up in Damon's bedroom, Katherine straddling him, her plump lips back on his own, dominating and taking control of him like she always had. He sat up, her long legs locking around his waist, tongue fighting for control, not caring if the other two could hear the moans and laughs in between kisses. She ground against him, not wanting to wait any longer, over a hundred years was torture enough.

He pushed her down onto the bed, kissing his way up her body, revelling in the gasps and whimpers she let loose each time his tongue flickered against her skin like a snake. Her head tipped back when he reached her neck again, nipping along the skin for a second time, taking as long as he wanted, chucking each time she cursed his name for teasing her. His fingers danced along her arm, creating goosebumps on the way. Her lips pressed clumsy kisses on his shoulder, body moving against Damon's again. His face came into view, a playful look grin causing her heart to flutter.

"Want to try out the new tricks i've learned?"

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. Words Are Like Knives

******A/N ****__****Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them all. I'm sorry if you think i'm being hard on Elena, but for the past few seasons, ****__****it's been hard for me to watch her without wanting to scream at the screen****__****, I think that she can be very judgemental. So if you're an Elena fan, this isn't the story for you. But I still hope that you enjoy it, so please review. :)**

* * *

******The Next Afternoon – Elena's House.**

"How could you, Stefan? How could you allow her to manipulate him like that?"

Elena ran her fingers through her long hair, huffing angrily as she paced her kitchen floor, not settling for a second while Stefan watched her, hands in his jeans. She continued to talk, still not understanding how Damon could let her back in so easily, he seemed to be getting over Katherine, he seemed to be doing better the past few months, it had been like he had finally accepted that she wasn't good for him, that she would never change. Stefan stood there, leaning against the counter, in silence as she told him off, trying to stop himself from saying anything. Elena had been acting that way all night, trying to talk Stefan into separating Damon, as if she knew the elder Salvatore more than his own brother did.

"We have to do something...we can't let him go back to how he was."

Finally she stopped and turned around to face him, her brown eyes wide, pleading with her boyfriend to help her, but he just shook his head.

"No. I'm not doing that to him, he's right, he's old enough to make his own decisions, for all we know, this could be the best one for him."

Elena gasped,"The best decision? Have you forgotten what she's done to him, how she broke him?"

Again, he shook his head, of course he hadn't forgotten what Katherine had done to him, and to Damon. He would never forget, but he had to get over it, for his brother's sake. If he wanted to keep Damon in his life, and he did more than anything, he would just have to keep it out of his head. He still wasn't accepting of his choice in his life, but Damon seemed happy. He hadn't looked that happy since they were young kids, and truthfully, Stefan didn't want him to lose that feeling. He stepped forward and held Elena's hands, looking into her eyes, forcing her to look up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Stefan cut her off, making sure to emphasize what he was saying so that it would get into her head, he didn't want any trouble from now on.

"I haven't, Elena. But it isn't up to you how Damon lives his life, it has _nothing_ to do with me either. So, like me, you just have to get over it and move on, you can't control him, none of us can. Believe me, you don't want to get into anything with Katherine, she's not someone you want to piss off, especially when it comes to Damon, you saw her last night."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and backed off, leaving the house, while Elena stood in the kitchen, a blank look on her face. He got into his car and drove off to the boarding house,hoping that his brother and Katherine were still in the Grill. The two had been 'reuniting' most of the night, much to his dismay, causing the younger Salvatore to turn his TV up loud and even put on his headphones to block them out.

It still didn't work, so around 5am, before they went off to the Grill, he went over to Elena's house and slept there. During the night, he had gotten drunken calls from the other two, disturbing his and Elena's of his girlfriend, he really hoped that Elena would stop at disapproving their relationship, he didn't want another fight or another 145 years to go by with Damon hating him. That 'thanks, brother' he had gotten from him the night before was the nicest most sincere thing that he had ever said to him in all those years, and it felt good, it felt as if they were getting some place in their relationship. The key to them bonding again was Katherine, she was an influence on Damon, it had been like a part of his brother had been missing all this time and she was the missing part. She was the last piece to the Damon puzzle and maybe it would change his view on Stefan, maybe they could become brothers again.

Just maybe.

* * *

"3,2,1...**GO**!"

Katherine let out a loud victorious yell, laughing loudly when she finished the shot of tequila before Damon, who just rolled his eyes before joining in on her laughter. The two drunken vampires continued to chuckle loudly when they looked at one another, Katherine's fingers wiping up some blood that had dripped onto Damon's chin when the two went on a hunt a few hours ago. Around them, a small group of teens clapped, urging them on. Some had bites on their neck and wrists, compelled to keep quiet. She did a small bow, causing her to stumble slightly before tapping the bar again, pointing at their shot glasses then the bartender again, who went back to filling them up, like he had been compelled to do.

Katherine locked her arms around Damon's neck, pulling him close to her, before she purred against his lips. Fingers playing with his hair, she brushed her nose with his, gazing into his eyes, dropping her voice to a seductive whisper.

"You've finally met your match, Salvatore..."

Damon nipped along her jawline before he drawled into her ear, fingers dancing along her back.

"I agree with you there, especially after last night, this morning and when you cornered me in the bathroom over there."

She winked at him, nails scratching lightly at his neck, causing him to hiss pleasurably before she claimed his lips in a rough, passionate kiss. He instantly returned it, kissing her hungrily, full of need and desperation. The two moaned in unison, fingers tongues fighting for control, and soon fangs were involved. They lapped up one another's blood, the taste of it only fuelling their want for each other. After a few moments passed, she broke the kiss then turned around to the bar, eyes settling on their shot glasses.

They smirked at one another before downing their drink, and just like before, Katherine won. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, asking the bartender to bring over a full bottle of Bourbon, which he did without question. As he poured them each a glass, taking the shot glasses away, Katherine snapped her fingers, and one of the teens came forward at her request. While Damon picked up the wrist of one of the females, she sunk her fangs into the neck of one of the young men. Their two victims gasped in pain, but kept quiet, just like they were told to as their life was drained from them. Both pulled away from them, letting the teens fall to the ground. Katherine felt Damon's arms wrap around her waist, spinning her around in his arms.

Her eyes roamed his face, her lips licking up the remaining blood from her lips, fingers stroking his skin. Eyes gazing at the red veins and dark eyes, she couldn't stop the smile appearing. His teeth tugged on her thumb, fangs creating a cut, and Katherine growled in approval. His tongue swept along his fangs before he kissed her finger, head tilting as Katherine observed his vampire face, seeing it properly for the first time. She liked it, finding him just as attractive, unable to stop herself from pressing against him.

She cupped his cheek,"There he is."

The older vampire found herself pinned against the bar, and a pair of soft lips against her own. He kissed her deeply and possessively, as if he wanted to get rid of any memory of any other man apart from him. For the first time she'd known Damon, _he_ had taken control, _he_ was dominating her and it was shocking because with any other man she had ever been with, Katherine was the one in charge. She couldn't deny, it felt good to be dominated, and she wanted more. Her head fell back as his lips peppered kisses along her neck, sucking at her skin. Katherine pulled him back to her, lips crushing together again and she hummed into his mouth.

Her long fingers curled around the collar of his shirt, hauling him closer to her, hating the fact that their clothes were in the way. The rest of the people in the bar seemed to fall away, and even if they wanted too, they knew that it was impossible to pull away. Damon's hands fell to her hips, fingers creeping underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath it. He didn't like it when she wore clothes, and knew by the way she was playing with his belt, that she felt the same.

"Damon? _Damon?!"_

The two reluctantly pulled away when a voice pulled them from their bubble. His head snapped around to see a wide eyed Elena looking at him as if she didn't recognise him. She looked around the room, at the people who were compelled, who didn't even react to her, before her eyes landed on the dead bodies laying on the floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat then met Damon's eyes again, while Katherine poured herself another drink, fighting the urge to hit the girl for interrupting them.

Her eyes filled with disappointment,"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm having a drink at my local bar, Elena, like I always do."

Katherine handed him a glass and he accepted it with a smile, sitting on the stool next to him while he waited for another Elena speech. She just stared at him, as if she wanted to slap some of her sense into him. She knew that Katherine would wreck everything, but Elena knew better than to say that, she already looked as if she wanted to tear her apart. She took a step towards Damon, her eyes pleading with him, but he looked as if he didn't notice, his eyes were on Katherine, as if he was captivated by her every move.

"You can't do this, Damon. Not in my town, not around me and people I care about."

Katherine laughed to herself,"_Your_ town? I was here long before you...so was he."

Elena glared at her out of the corner of her eye, only making Katherine's smirk widen. Damon just nodded in agreement, finishing his drink before he motioned to Katherine that it was time for them to leave, Elena had destroyed their fun night. After compelling their living victims to forget what had happened, they stood up. He held onto her, both of them slightly drunk from all their drinking that day as they made their way to the exit. Elena followed them, still wanting to talk to Damon, all while avoiding looking at the dead bodies. Finally gaining enough confidence to speak her mind, Elena shouted out, using her last resort.

"Damon, _please_. This is not you...Katherine's poison, she's _evil!_ "

He stopped and turned around slowly, hand reluctantly letting go of Katherine's. He sighed, as if he was tired of her already. Katherine leaned against the wall, watching Damon stalk over to Elena, who backed off slightly, noticing how black his eyes were. He was sick and tired of people, who didn't know Katherine, judge her without a second thought.

"You don't know me. You don't know _her_...but believe me, you will soon."

He spun around and left with Katherine, leaving Elena with a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Revenge

**A/N _Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. :)_**

* * *

_"...Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. "_

**- Damon Salvatore**

**The Next Day**

"They all want to separate us, y'know."

Katherine's soft voice broke Damon out of the daze he was in, her plump lips brushing his ear, sending an electrical spark throughout his body. The two were on his bed, the TV on some random news station, playing in the background. She was sitting up against the pillows, fingers playing with Damon's hair lazily while he lay next to her, his head against her chest, eyes closed in contentment. These were some of the rare moments where the two of them showed their humanity, their true selves, it only happened when they were alone, these were times that they forgot about everyone else. His finger tips were running along her legs, tracing patterns and he was just about to fall asleep when she spoke suddenly. His eyes opened when the silence was broken, and he looked up at her, chin resting on his arm that was draped across her body.

"Huh?"

"They want to separate us,"She repeated,"Especially Elena, she'll probably round up all her vampire hating friends. The witch will be one of them. I'm not sure about your brother, though, he seemed sincere but..."

Damon just shrugged,"Then we kill them...doesn't bother me. I'm with you on Stef, I don't know what he's up to. But we'll find out soon enough, he's never been good at keeping secrets."

"Kill them? Aren't they your friends?"

Damon chuckled and crawled up the bed, in between Katherine's legs, his fingers tucking loose strands of her long hair behind her ear. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately, smiling against her lips when the familiar scent of strawberry and blood filled his senses. Katherine instantly responded, losing herself in the kiss, forgetting about her thoughts for a few moments. Her hands came up, and she curled her fingers around the collar of his dress shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Damon soon pulled back, eyes opening, staring into her dark ones and she unclenched her fingers from his shirt.

"Only when they can help me out. The witch has never liked me, judgy little thing she is. The rest of them tolerated me because of Elena and Stefan. She stopped being anything to me when she verbally attacked you, and me." He cupped her cheek in his hand, eyes telling her that he was serious,"If it came down to you and Elena, along with those friends of hers, i'd gladly let each of them die...i'll _always_ choose you."

It was true, Damon would kill himself before anything happened to the ones he loved. It was something he hated but was proud of at the same time. Damon Salvatore loved fiercely, he'd always been that way ever since his mother brought Stefan back home. The second he laid eyes on the younger Salvatore, Damon knew what love and loyalty felt like. The only two people he cared about in the world were Katherine and his little brother, though he was still second guessing Stefan's loyalty at the moment. Katherine's teeth sunk into her lower lip, tilting her head, and she could see the truth in Damon's eyes. After all the rubbish she had put him through, he still looked at her the way he did when he was human, blue eyes shining with so much devotion and promise.

Katherine agreed, making sure to emphasise her words, wanting to calm any fears the raven haired vampire had,"Me too, i promise. Nobody touches what belongs to me."

Damon grinned at her before planting another kiss on her lips, marking her as his own, then pulled away, too soon in Katherine's opinion. She pouted then flipped him onto his back, straddling him. Her hair tickled his skin when she swooped down and captured his lips in a bruising, possessive kiss, tongue slithering into his mouth. They fought for control before Damon reluctantly ripped his mouth from hers, instantly feeling a sense of loss when she whined in protest. He chuckled and tapped her nose with his finger, winking at her playfully before he rolled out from underneath her, getting off of the bed. He knew that if he didn't get up, she would have managed to persuade him to stay in bed.

It was a tempting offer, but he was sure that since the whole gang would be at the event, he could get some information about what his 'friends' were up to.

"I know it pains you, Kat, but you can't have this body right now. We've got to go to that 'dead Mayor' event, remember? The dress you bought yesterday for...well stole after you killed the sales girl."

Katherine shrugged,"She was flirting with what belongs to me..."

"You broke her in half...which was badass, by the way. Now...c'mon, we're gonna be late!"

She pouted but soon gave in, knowing the reason why he was making her go. She kissed him on the cheek before trailing over to the door, taking her dress off of the back of it then made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Damon went into his own wardrobe and took out his suit, looking over it before he started to peel off his clothes. As he got ready, he began to think of ways he could get revenge on Elena for insulting Katherine, a slight smirk on his face as he imagined setting her on fire while her friends watched. He didn't understand why she was so against them, she was the one who helped him get into the tomb, she had even told him that she understood how he felt.

She had been so forgiving of Stefan when he went off the rails, she would defend him no matter what. The younger Salvatore could do no wrong in her eyes, and the way she went on about how she 'had seen Stefan at his worst' annoyed Damon to no end. The girl had no idea what the real Ripper Stefan was like. He couldn't understand how she could be so two faced about that. She had accepted Damon as her friend, but as soon as Katherine was by his side, she just cut him out and wanted nothing more than to destroy them. It was like her whole personality had changed when Katherine came back to him. She was closed off, cruel and judgemental. She had ruined their friendship and crushed any respect or feeling he had towards her.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to see her suffer.

* * *

**1 Hour Later – Lockwood Mansion**

"These things are always boring...no-one really pays attention to what the events are about, they mostly come here for the free food and alcohol."

After whispering to Damon, Katherine put on her best fake smile when they entered the mansion, both nodding to Tyler politely, the teen greeting each guest with a grin on his face, which also looked forced. She accepted his offered arm and the two began to walk throughout the mansion, looking out for any familiar faces, pretending to be interested in what was going on. When a few minutes went by and they didn't see any of Elena's friends, Katherine dragged Damon over to the food tables, picking up a few strawberries on her way, turning around to face him. He also picked up some food, tossing some grapes into his mouth, listening into conversations that seemed interesting. Katherine bit into a strawberry, leaning into Damon, who began to twirl strands of her hair around his finger. She arched into his touch, turning her head to kiss his palm softly, her hand settling on his chest.

Her finger tips began to trace patterns on his shirt, making his skin tingle delightfully, "It's not like they're gonna try anything in public, right? They're not that stupid."

"The witch? She won't think twice before trying that headache thing, but since you're so old, you'll be fine."

At his comment, Katherine smacked his arm hard before noticing someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. At the door, chatting to Tyler were Elena and Stefan. She nodded her head in the direction, and Damon's head snapped around, instantly noticing them. His brother looked less than happy to be there, as if someone or something had forced him to come alone. His smile dropped when he saw Bonnie and Alaric behind them so he carefully tugged on Katherine's arm and took her out of sight, he didn't want any of Elena's friends to see them. He listened to see if Tyler mentioned anything about Elena's resemblance to Katherine but he hadn't. They walked around the house, trying to keep within ear shot of everyone, doing their best to seem somewhat normal.

He grasped Katherine's hand in his own, their fingers interlocking as he led her outside, pushing at any guests that got in the way. Accepting two drinks from a tray held by a waiter, the vampires downed their drinks in one go He then grabbed another two glasses off of the tray, passing one to Katherine, ignoring the look he got from the waiter.

"Elena?"

A voice from behind Katherine broke her out of her conversation with Damon, and she spun around, putting on her best Elena-like smile and caring expression,"I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved."

Matt smiled at her, thankful that someone had asked about it before he nodded,"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Elena, i'll see you later."

She flinched when Matt hugged her, the shaggy blonde touching Katherine making Damon glare at him. The teen left them two alone and Katherine slipped back into her own self, laughing when Damon sneered at Matt's back. He pulled her into his side, hiding his face in her neck, lips peppering kisses along her jawline. He cupped her cheek and met her lips in a demanding kiss, ignoring the disapproving looks he received from people scattered around them. Her fingers combed through his dark hair, clutching the locks between her long fingers before they heard a fake cough. She reluctantly broke the kiss and the two looked at the source of the noise.

"Aren't you a sweet couple?"

Bonnie stood in front of them, hands on her hips, a look of complete hatred in her eyes. On the left side of her was Elena, looking more confident than she did the night before, mostly because of the witch. On Bonnie's right stood Stefan, who just seemed like he wanted to get out of there, like he didn't want to have any sort of confrontation with Katherine or his brother. The oldest vampire stood up fully, along with Damon and they both returned her glare, daring the teenager to make a move. Damon could almost feel the hate coming off of his lover, and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Bonnie was beginning to think she was more powerful than she actually was, and Damon didn't like that.

Katherine offered her a bitter smile,"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."

"I know who you are."

She laughed,"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch." She looked at Damon with an innocent expression on her face.

"Did I do good?"

Not happy about the mocking tone in Katherine's voice, Bonnie attempted to do her migraine inducing spell on the vampire, and Katherine moaned painfully, feigning being hurt. Damon stepped forward to help, but she shook her head quickly, continuing to groan. Stefan, seeing this, just stood there, wanting to keep out of whatever was going on. The witch looked pleased with herself, so did Elena, but their smirks disappeared when Katherine let out a loud laugh, tsking Bonnie, who looked confused. Guests started to go inside as Carol began her speech, leaving them alone. Katherine stopped in front of the three, enjoying the way the two girls took a step back in fear.

"I've been around a _long_ time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Bonnie snarled at Katherine before Damon suddenly fell to the floor in pain, clutching his head, gasping. Stefan kneeled down in front of his brother, staring up at Bonnie with a pleading look in his eyes, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Katherine's eyes widened in anger and she lunched forward, fingers wrapping around Bonnie's throat, and she sped them her around to the side of the house, out of view, the distraction making the migraine stop instantly. Pinning her to the wall, Katherine ignored her threats. She vamped out, hissing harshly, never feeling more protective and possessive towards Damon, who was now sitting on the steps, recovering. Stefan held Elena back as she attempted to run over and save her friend, he knew that they were all powerless against an angry Katherine.

Bonnie whimpered in pain, her mind racing as she tried to think of something to do, but it was impossible, Katherine was too powerful, she wouldn't be affected by any of her spells. She leaned forward, now inches from the Bonnie's face, a devilish glint in her eye before she spoke.

"Any last words?"

Before the witch could react, Katherine punched her hard in the chest, squeezing her heart in her hands and Bonnie inhaled sharply, her eyes went lifeless when Katherine ripped out her heart. She stepped back, pushing the dead girl to the ground. She gave her heart one last look before throwing it next to Bonnie's dead body on the grass. She flashed around the house, now standing next to Damon, her hands dripping blood onto the stone, and she leaned down, kissing his forehead. He patted next him, and she sat down, offering him her bloody hand. Realizing what she had done, Damon chuckled and accepted her hand, tongue poking out, lapping up the blood.

Elena saw the blood and she raced over to where Katherine took Bonnie, face going pale before her legs gave out. The doppelgänger fell to the floor, feeling sick to her stomach when her friend's dead eyes looked back at her. She dropped her purse and her hands fussed over her friend, shaking her hard, as if that was going to wake her up. Elena whimpered, tears filling her eyes before she turned her head, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO! Bonnie? You can't be dead...**S-STEFAN?!**"

Leaving Damon, the younger Salvatore ran over to Elena, letting out a shocked sound when his eyes landed on the scene before him. He got down on his knees next to her, eyes settling on the heart and he shook his head at Elena, silently telling her that there was nothing that could be done. She sobbed, finding it unable to breathe as Stefan pulled her to her feet, holding her to his chest as he walked her away from the bloody scene, picking up her purse for her. His fingers brushed her hair from her face, thumb wiping up her tears, trying to find the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry, Elena...so sorry."

On the way to the car, they passed Katherine and Damon, who were both whispering to one another, smiles on their faces. To any other person, they looked like a happy couple sharing food, it was a weird thing to watch, Stefan knew that there was going to be more trouble. Elena stood still, brown eyes full of anger, shaking off Stefan as he tried to lead her to the car. She shrugged him off and stormed over to the two, their smiles instantly leaving their faces when they saw who was in front of them. Elena angrily wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Why? Why did you kill her?!"

Katherine licked up the remaining blood from her index finger, inwardly smirking when Elena flinched,"She hurt Damon, she deserved it. Nobody hurts what belongs to me. Also, she had to be taken down a peg, she was starting to believe her own press."

"She was my best friend. Does that mean anything to you? You can't come in here and hurt the people that I care about."

Katherine got onto her feet, her heels allowing her to tower over Elena, who immediately felt small. Stefan stood behind his girlfriend, ready to fight just in case, even though deep down, he knew that he had no chance against her, especially with Damon on her side. Her long fingers grasped Elena's chin in her hand, sharp nails digging into her skin, and the girl moaned in pain. Katherine's lips parted, showing her fangs for a second before they disappeared. Stefan moved forward, freezing in his spot when Katherine's eyes sent him a warning glare.

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. What about you hurting the people I care about?"

"You can't ju-"

Katherine laughed loudly, nail pressing down on Elena's skin,"Oh, I can. I can do whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it. This is _my_ town now...make sure that you remember that. If you're friends go anywhere near my Damon again, I will rip this town apart until it rains of blood and while i do, i will make you watch."

With that, she let Elena go, who fell back into Stefan's arms, her fingers rubbing the mark that Katherine's sharp nail left on her face. As he followed Katherine back into the Lockwood Mansion, Damon's eyes met Stefan's, who just nodded at him. He grabbed Katherine's hand again, pressing a kiss to the top of it in thanks before they went in. He held Elena's shaking body to him, fear and loss making her look ill. She hugged her boyfriend to her, eyes shutting tight as she tried her best to feel safe, but Katherine's threatening words continued to run around her mind. She sniffed tearfully and looked up at him, the light that used to be in her eyes gone.

She glanced over at her dead friend and started to cry again.

"She's right, we can't stop them. I hate her, Stefan."

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Game On

**A/N _Here's chapter six! I hope you like it, please review. :)_**

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"I can't believe you did that."

Lips brushed against his ear,"She _hurt_ you, Damon, so I killed her. There was no thinking about it..."

Katherine shivered excitedly when Damon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against his chest roughly. Her hand came up, fingers running through his raven hair, holding him close to her, and he growled playfully into her ear. The two pretended to listen to Carol Lockwood, who was doing a speech about her late husband, fake tears in her eyes while people around them raised their glasses in honour of the man. Damon smirked, knowing that it was all pretend, because nobody knew what the dead Mayor was really like. They had no idea of the deep secrets that the Lockwood family held, just like all the founding families did. He and Katherine downed their drinks before she turned around in his arms, tugging him down, planting a harsh kiss on his mouth.

"I'm going to have to thank you somehow..."

She pulled at his dress shirt,"Then we better get back then before we make a scene."

Damon's fingers danced along her back, making her laugh before he claimed her lips again. Her teeth nipped at his bottom one before she broke away, rolling her eyes when Damon's lower lip jutted out. They smiled politely at people who looked their way, hanging their heads in fake grief. Once the speech was finished and everybody began to talk amongst themselves, Damon led her around the mansion, fingers intertwining, heading towards the exit. Their conversation was cut off when Damon heard his name being called, and he snapped his head around to see Sheriff Forbes gesturing for him to come over to her. Katherine's eyes scanned her, wondering what she wanted, and she arched an eyebrow at Damon who told her that he was apart of the council.

He kissed her temple, pointing a finger at her before he spoke in a fake authority voice,"I'll be back in a second..._behave_."

"I can't promise that, i'm afraid."

Damon chuckled before he turned away and walked over to Liz, who was looking at Katherine with a weird expression on her face. She shrugged it of when Damon stood in front of her, putting on his best clueless face as he waited for her to tell him what she wanted. He assumed that it was about Bonnie, he knew that it wouldn't take long before someone found her body, it wasn't exactly hidden. He knew that Katherine had killed her barely a meter from the mansion, and stopped the smile that wanted to crawl onto his face. It was a nice to know that she would kill for him because for once he wasn't self conscious in a relationship, normally Damon was the jealous or protective one. Liz looked around her to make sure that nobody was listening before she spoke in a quiet voice, not realizing that Katherine was listening to every single word she said.

"The body of Bonnie Bennett was found outside, her heart was ripped right out of her chest. There was no bite marks, but i'm sure that it was the work of a vampire. There is no way in hell that a human could do that."

Damon's eyes widened,"Really? Wow...she's a close friend of Elena's and Caroline's, I wonder how they're gonna take it. How are we gonna handle this?"

"Like always, change the story. We say that she was found in the woods and that an animal got to her. It's horrible, she was one of the nicest girls that i've met, i've known her for years."

Placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, Damon nodded before he walked away. He found Katherine waiting for him outside, talking with a young girl. She ended the conversation she was having with one of girl, her nice Elena-like mask slipping when she saw Damon. She felt him grab her hand and turn her away from the people scattered around them. He returned her sneaky grin when he stepped over another dead body on their way to the side of the mansion. He shook his head, wishing that she would have waited and shared with him before they stopped.

Damon wiped the blood away from the side of her lip, hoping that the girl Katherine was talking to didn't notice before licked it up. She watched him, gazing up at him with fake innocence, her hand flattening on his chest. Damon toyed with the ring he gave her all those years ago, pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, before he spoke.

"I thought I told you to behave, Kat."

"You were gone...i got bored and made a few friends."

Damon smiled, his fingers brushing through her hair, "She's gonna play it off as an animal attack."

She nodded,"I heard...well there are gonna be a few 'animal attacks' if Elena keeps trying to get in our way."

Groaning lustfully, he leaned down and captured her lips again, kissing her roughly and possessively as if that were that were the way to tell her how much he loved her. Katherine hummed, curling her fingers in his belt loops, hauling him close to her. Damon then felt himself being pushed against the brick wall behind him, and soon the people that could easily see them slipped away, and it was as if the world only contained them. His hand cupped the back of her head, tongue running across her lips, asking for entrance. Katherine parted her lips, and his tongue made it's way into her mouth, searching for it's partner. Long fingers clawed at his hair, keeping his lips on hers before she ripped her mouth away after hearing a loud gasp.

"Elena?!"

Damon growled angrily for being interrupted and he turned his head to the left, seeing Caroline glaring at him. She still looked ill, but thanks to his blood, she'd survived the car accident. He sighed and pulled away from Katherine, who was looking at Caroline as if she was trying to place her in Elena's life. Whispering who the blonde was into Katherine's ear, Damon waited for the screaming. Caroline moved towards them, sending an accusing stare to her assumed friend, who didn't like the way she was looking at Damon.

"How could you cheat on Stefan with _him_?!"

Katherine placed a hand on her hip, not happy about the way she was talking about Damon,"I'm not Elena...i'm much _prettier_."

Caroline's eyes went wide and she backed away, remembering what Damon had told her during their time together earlier that year. Katherine smirked as Damon laughed, knowing why Caroline was, all of a sudden, scared. He'd compelled Caroline to forget what he was, but he hadn't made her forget about the other times they spent together. She looked behind her, wishing that someone would help her, because from what she knew, Katherine wasn't the nicest person. As she looked at the woman closer, she could tell apart some differences from Elena, the clothes and the make up were much more darker and revealing. The teenager swallowed, her body beginning to shake as Katherine took a step.

"Y-You're Katherine? _The_ Katherine? She's the one you were talking about, you're ex?"

As if he were proud, Damon locked an arm around Katherine,"The one and only, Blondie."

His arm dropped when Katherine sauntered over to Caroline, who inhaled sharply when the vampire walked in a circle around her. She had blood in her system, she remembered hearing Elena talk about it earlier on. Stopping behind the blonde, Katherine's fingers fisted in her hair, tugging her head back painfully. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, blue eyes pleading with Damon for some sort of help, but the only response she got was a grin. His eyes were glued to his turner, as if every move she made was fascinating and she gulped, knowing that there was no way of getting out of it. It looked like he was taking some sort of pleasure from seeing Katherine torture her, and Caroline felt like a pawn in their sick little game.

"_Please, _Damon...don't let her hurt me. What about Elena? She'll never forgive you for this!"

Katherine hushed her,"Don't worry, you'll thank me one day...now, you're going to do something for me, Caroline. You're going to give Elena and Stefan a message for me."

The blonde waited for what she was going to say, trying to calm her sobs, wishing that her mother would see what was going on and stop it. Damon looked on in interest, and he leaned against the wall, entertained. Katherine bent down to Caroline's ear, ordering the young girl to shut her mouth, which she did without being told twice. Katherine winked at Damon, who did the 'eye thing' she secretly loved. He knew what she was going to do, Katherine and he had the same sort of thinking, everything he knew, he learned from her. Caroline let the words Katherine had said replay in her head, and she at Damon in confusion, causing Katherine to pull on her hair more.

"W-What are you talking about? What m-message?"

Katherine whispered into her ear,"Game on."

Katherine snapped her neck and tossed her to the floor, kicking her body out of the way. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked up at Damon, who was gazing at her, his eyes dark and clouded over with lust, and she knew what he wanted. Katherine opened her arms, wiggling her fingers, beckoning Damon to come to her and he flashed in front of her, using his vampire speed. Damon wrenched her flush against him violently, just how she liked, smirking when she let out a shocked gasp. Her body crushed against his, and Katherine reached up, the backs of her fingers stroking his cheek.

"You're stronger, meaner..._sexy_. Like you've _always_ been...though now, you don't have to hide it anymore."

He kissed her possessively before muttering against her,"We'll dump her at her house., they'll find her eventually...I'll be whatever _you_ want me to be, Katherine."

Her eyes shot open and he was backed into the wall again, though this time it wasn't in passion, the look in her eyes told her that she was serious. Katherine caught his lips, kissing him tenderly and lovingly, something that was rare for her. She was only this way around him, and it almost made him whimper. She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, and her forehead fell against own. She pecked each cheek, finding herself being almost vulnerable, the little voice in her head telling her to run but she refused. Katherine ignored it and followed her heart, shaking her head again.

She was there to stay, after spending decades running from love, she was finished. Damon was her soulmate, she was sure of that and no matter what happened, Katherine would make sure that nothing would separate them again. Making sure that there was no one around to hear her, Katherine moved closer to him. She would only show weakness around Damon, no-one else deserved to hear those words apart from him. There was nobody else that meant anything to her, as long as Damon knew that she loved him, she didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I _**love**_ you just the way you are..." She purred into his ear,"_my_ sweet boy."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please review.**


	7. Shopping Trip

**A/N Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Three Days Later - New York**

"Same again, please, Whitney."

The compelled sales assistant smiled obediently at Damon before she poured more champagne into his glass. He sighed contently, slumping back into the expensive love seat he was sitting on, propping his feet up onto the glass table in front of him. He took a sip of his drink before raising his hand, clicking his fingers. As expected, another young girl came walking toward him, and she put her hand in front of his face. Damon's fingers curled around her wrist, studying the bitemarks that scattered along her skin. He leaned up and vamped out, running his fang along her skin, slicing it open. She hissed in pain but didn't pull her hand away, a part of her wanted to but the compulsion made it almost impossible, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to do so, her body just wouldn't snap into action. Downing his drink, Damon turned flipped her hand around so that it was above his glass and squeezed gently, licking his bottom lip hungrily as the blood dripped into his glass.

Tears filed the girls eyes, suddenly feeling light headed but still couldn't find it inside of herself to back away. He had taken Katherine to a trip to New York for a few days after she had killed Bonnie as a way of saying thanks, but also, he wanted to get away from Mystic Falls for a while, it was beginning to bore him. His brother had been right, small towns irritated him because there was nothing to do, there was never any excitement after a while. It was the same for Katherine, she was beginning to lose interest about being there, but was willing to stay for Damon, she knew that he missed his brother. Also, torturing Elena enough to stop the vampire going mad, apparently Damon also had plans in store for Elena. He wanted to make her pay for what she had said to Katherine, for trying to use the witch as a weapon against her. He couldn't understand why Elena didn't want him to be happy, he understood that she would be wary of Katherine, but she should have been able to put that aside once she saw how much Damon loved Katherine, like his brother did.

Damon knew that Stefan wasn't jumping around at the idea of him and Katherine being back together, but at least he wasn't trying to tear apart the two of them. He was also sure that his younger brother hadn't taken part in the Bonnie situation, Damon could see the anger on his face when Elena and the witch tried to take Katherine down. He could hear the concern in the younger Salvatore's voice as he tried to calm down Damon after the migraine spell that was used on him. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and took another swig, squeezing the girl's wrist again, ignoring the painful moan she gave. He had been occupying himself with the girls as Katherine tried on clothes, hers had gotten messy after the visited another store, he laughed at the memory, she never really bothered about getting caught.

Damon heard the sound of a door opening and he raised his head to see Katherine sauntering out in a plunge neck, dark purple lace dress that reached around mid thigh, not leaving much to the imagination. He shooed the girl away, his eyes settling on her long legs, hoping that she was going to model some more clothes for him.

She spun around in a small circle before facing him, placing her hands on her hips,"How do I look?"

Damon took a tasteful sip from his blood, making a spinning motion with his finger and Katherine spun around again. Her hair flew around as she moved, catching the sunlight, and when she noticed two dying customers on the floor, she rolled her eyes. He never waited for her to take part, though she couldn't deny, she was really proud of the vampire he became. His eyes turned dark from lust and Katherine grinned at him, arching an eyebrow when he patted his leg, gesturing her over with his finger. She trailed over to him and perched herself on his lap, her arms locking around his neck. He placed his drink on the table and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her jawline. He let his fingers skin across the soft skin of her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered sightly as he moved his fingers to the zip on the back of her dress, playing with it. He pressed his temple against hers, inhaling her scent.

"Gorgeous..."He drawled against her lips,"though, when do I get to take it off?"

She watched as his free hand settled on her leg, caressing the skin and she leaned over, picking up his glass,"Who's stopping you?"

Her teeth tugged on his lobe, her fingers quickly working on his belt. She unfastened it and moved so that she was straddling him, popping the button of his jeans. Damon groaned when her teeth latched onto his bottom lip after they let go of his lobe before, all off a sudden, she was pressed against the nearest wall. Shoes that were on the shelf next to them fell to the floor, along with some expensive bottles of champagne. She gasped loudly as Damon's large hands hooked underneath her legs, lifting her up against the wall, and she wrapped them around his hips, pulling him closer to her body. She let out a loud cry as Damon hiked up her dress, long fingers itching to tear off her underwear. He was everywhere at once, lips marking her skin, fingers teasing her, and Katherine whined in need, close to begging.

"Damon, i'm warning you..."

She whined as he turned his head, making her lips catch his cheek. He dipped his head, worshipping her neck with lazy kisses, his talented tongue flickering over her pulse point, and Katherine's eyes rolled back. She rocked against him, her nails digging into his shoulders, silently telling him that she wanted attention. He chuckled against her, and continued to torture the older vampire, hands slipping out from underneath her dress before a moan unwillingly escaped him when she sunk her fangs into him. Katherine yanked on his hair, and forced him to face her before she claimed his lips in a fierce, possessive kiss, demanding that he give her what she wanted, something that only he could give. Blood coated his mouth as she proceeded to move against him, wanting some sort of friction to stop herself from whimpering.

Damon let her kiss him for a few moments before he broke apart from her,"Impatient, are we?"

"Don't tease me, Damon. Not now. It's not nice."

He kissed her nose affectionately,"You've been teasing me for almost 150 years, baby...my turn now."

Katherine reached out and tore his shirt right down the middle, causing buttons to bounce on the floor because of the impact. Mouth watering at the sight of his chest, Katherine hummed hungrily before she crushed their lips together again, tossing the shirt to the floor. Damon parted his lips when her tongue ran along them, and she slithered it into his mouth. His plans to tease her left his mind as soon as she ground against him, sucking on his tongue, something she knew that he liked, ever since their first time together. The two continued to kiss, forgetting about the two sales assistants that were standing still at the other side of the room, compulsion stopping them from running, something that they wanted nothing more than to do. They screwed their eyes shut as the sound of Katherine's dress being ripped apart echoed throughout the shop.

"Damon! I liked that one."

Damon laughed,"We're in the shop, Kat, i'm sure there's hundreds more. Anyways...i think you're much better _without_ the dress...or clothes of any kind."

"If I didn't wear clothes...men would love that."

He looked up, chewing on his lip as his eyes trailed over her lace bra,"I'd kill them all." His voice dropped to a threatening whisper, making sure to emphasize each word,"_Every...single...one._"

His lips feathered along her chest as Katherine's head tipped back, letting out a load pleasurable moan as Damon ripped off her underwear and gave her exactly what she had been quietly pleading for. Their eyes met in an intense gaze, and soon the two were back in their embrace, swallowing one another's sounds of passion. Her nails scraped the back of his neck, creating wounds that would soon disappear, muttering sweet nothings against her lips, words that only she was allowed to hear, allowed to know. Katherine returned them, slipping in and out of Bulgarian as she felt her climax come near. He felt the soles of her feet dig into his back, squeezing him for all he was worth, and he knew that if he were still human, she would have probably broken him in half. Even when he was human, Damon wanted nothing more than to give her what she craved, and now he could it made it feel amazing. He then realised how much he truly missed her, missed the touch of someone he did care about. He wasn't using her for anything, she could handle his full strength, and Katherine was the only woman who knew what he wanted, what made his toes curl.

She was everything.

Struggling to form words, Katherine sent him her best smirk,"Th-That all you got, Damon?"

"Didn't hear you complaining in the car, Kat."

"Maybe I was being polite." She heard him growl warningly and then she purred into his ear,"give it to me."

Katherine cried out as Damon shoved her into another wall, and the two chuckled as the heard the wall crumble because of the force. She gripped onto the shelf next to them, meeting his every thrust, and groans left her when she noticed that he had picked up new moves over the years, ones that he had used other women. A flash of jealousy ran through her body as she pictured him with other women. She also knew that he felt the exact same whenever he thought of her with other men. Damon hid his face in her neck, the feel of her body against him almost making his knees buckle.

"Say that i'm the only one who gets to touch you."

Katherine cupped the back of his head, pressing her forehead against his,"Only you, Damon, I promise. I love you."

He smiled at her, his blue eyes lightening up,"I love you, Katherine."She panted into his ear, a sigh that told him that she was close. Purring into her ear, he used the most seductive voice he could muster,"Now, c'mon, Kitty Kat, come for me."

The words pushed her over the edge, his deep, dark voice hitting something inside of her. Katherine clutched him to her, almost falling to the floor as Damon bit into her breast, the act causing him to follow her seconds after. He pulled back with a roar, her blood dripping down his chin, eyes falling shut. Kissing his forehead, Katherine swallowed, coming down from her high before Damon let her feet hit the floor. His fingers ran over her chest, wiping up some of her blood that had escaped the wound. His tongue lapped up the blood, offering some to Katherine who accepted. Her wound closed and she watched as he let his normal face come forward.

He spoke up,"We should go shopping more often."

"It's a date."

He then turned around, fixing his jeans, eyes landing on the two girls, who were now standing with their hands over their ears. Tears streamed down their cheeks and they were hugging each-other, praying that he wouldn't hurt them. They couldn't say anything, he had made sure of that. Damon eyed Katherine as she picked out another dress, holding it against her while he picked up his belt, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation. She called his name, wanting his opinion. She held up a corset-like dress, winking at Damon who's eyes went wide as he imagined her in it. He nodded, telling her to get a few since money wasn't a problem.

Katherine's dark eyes landed on the girls,"Oh...i forgot about them."

He turned to the two girls, walking up to them as he fastened his belt, "Do they have a Victoria's secret around here?"

The two struggled for breath, terrified after they had witnessed Damon and Katherine biting into one another. The older one stood in front of the young girl, clearing her throat.

"Y-Yes...down the road, to your left. Y-You can't miss it."

He calmed her down with his soft voice,"Thank you, Whitney, you've been a great help today."

Damon spun around to face Katherine, who came out of the dressing room, eyes fixed on her new heels. He walked over to her, holding out a hand which she gladly took. Playing with her hair, Damon whispered into her ear, telling her that they should check out the shop, knowing that she had heard what was said. Katherine chuckled at the excitement in Damon's voice, before he bent down and picked up his torn shirt, shrugging it on. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that there were no buttons left, but brushed it off, there was a reason he called himself the eternal stud. Katherine stepped out of his arms, travelling over to the jacket section. She decided to take a new leather one, and she picked out a jacket in her size, putting it on as Damon waited for her at the door.

"Let's go, Kat. You can model a few, in private, of course, i'm not in the mood to rip off a few heads." He kissed her cheek,"_**Yet**_."

Before they left, Damon dug into his wallet a took out a few hundred dollars, handing it to the girl, making sure to compel her and her friend. Katherine picked up some of her shopping bags, passing them to Damon, who took them without question. Even after all the things he'd done, he still considered himself a gentleman without question. The two looked back at the smashed wall and broken shelves, and Damon looked back at the girls, who were now glancing around in confusion, which showed him that the compulsion had done it's work.

Following Katherine out the store, Damon called back,"That should cover some of the damage we did."

* * *

**Same Time – Mystic Falls**

"I can't believe she did this. Why Caroline? What does 'game on' mean, Stefan?"

Elena angrily wiped the tears from her face, pulling her legs to her chest as Stefan paced her bedroom floor. The two had found out about what Katherine had done to Caroline earlier on that day. After almost a week of her blonde friend being off from school and not answering her calls, Elena had went over to the Forbes house. She found Caroline hiding in a dark corner, sobbing, having no idea what was happening to her. She had instantly called Stefan, who knew by looking at Caroline what had happened. She had looked like she hadn't slept in forever, her hair was in a tangled mess, she was wearing the clothes he had seen her in when she left the hospital.

Then, as Elena forced Caroline to take a relaxing bath, Stefan had went into her closet to find a suitcase, deciding that the blonde would stay at the Salvatore boarding house until he had trained her and found the drained mail-man. She must have dumped him in there to make sure that her mother wouldn't find out. By the looks of the dead man, he had been there for a few days, which meant that Caroline had completed the transition. After telling Liz that she was staying with Elena, the two had taken Caroline to the boarding house, and had started her animal food diet training, which she was having trouble with. Though, they were having to do it at night, without Bonnie, no one had any idea how to make a daylight ring.

Coming to a halt, Stefan turned to Elena,"She's playing a game. It's all a game to her. Though this time, it's different."

"But _why_?"

He thought long and hard, he was fooling himself if he thought that he would find out without Katherine sending another 'message'. He began to pace again, trying to think of any reason as to why Katherine was hurting the people around Elena, people who meant nothing to her but everything to her doppelgänger. Then he came to a halt, freezing in his spot.

"She's making you suffer. She knows that you'd been in even more pain watching the people around you being hurt, it's much more satisfying to her than killing you herself. It's as if she's trying to tell you something...but I don't know what."

Elena sniffed,"Why me?"

"_...what about you hurting the people I care about?"_

Stefan sat down next to Elena, his mind spinning around as Katherine's voice rang in his ears. He knew that Katherine killed Bonnie because she hurt Damon. Stefan assumed that Caroline must have done something to make Katherine kill her, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to the trouble of making sure that the blonde wouldn't burn in the sun if they had left her outside the mansion. Elena sobbed into his shoulder, the deaths of her friend were beginning to make her ill. Elena wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating much anymore. She was constantly making sure that all of her friends were full of vervain. She prayed to the powers above that the vampire wouldn't go near her family, she didn't know if she could handle anyone else dying, especially not her aunt and brother.

"_...if you're friends go near my Damon again, I will rip this town apart..."_

Stefan's head snapped up,"Damon."

"What about Damon?"

"It all leads back to him. Bonnie hurts him, Katherine kills her. Caroline must have done something, too. Anyone hurts him, she hurts you. She knows that you want to separate them, she doesn't want anyone to get in between them. She loves him, that's why she's fighting for him, the only way she knows how."

Elena lifted her head,"How do we stop her?"

Stefan shook his head, slightly irritated by the way Elena was so oblivious as to what he was saying. He needed her to stay away from Damon, if she didn't, it would be her own fault if anyone else died. He knew that Katherine was someone not to cross, even now, it was like Damon was the most important thing to the older vampire. She was messing with Elena because Katherine knew that she wanted to 'save' Damon, even though he clearly didn't want or need it, if he did, Stefan would have stepped in long ago. Katherine was very possessive and jealous over what she considered was hers. So was Damon, and that was a deadly combination. If anyone got in the way of the two being together, and if anyone dared to try and separate them, Stefan shuddered at the thought of what they would do.

Forcing his girlfriend to look at him, Stefan whispered,"We can't. We need to stay away...if we all want to live, we have to."

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	8. Born To Die

**A/N _Thanks for the reviews you left on the last chapter, I hope you like this one. Please keep the reviews coming, it makes my day._**

* * *

**Four Days Later – Mystic Grill – 3pm **

"**Can't believe they re-opened this place after that horrible attack. Those poor people..."**

Katherine grinned to herself as she walked passed a group of friends who were talking about the attack that had happened a week earlier. The Sheriff had blamed it on a cult attack, which most people were reluctant to believe, but it helped them to sleep at night so they didn't question it. She knew that the Council were running out of lies to tell the town, and were praying that nothing like that happened for a long while. She sat on the stool at the bar and ordered a drink, the memory of her and Damon's massacre making her smile again. She nodded to the bartender when he placed her drink in front of her.

Raising her head, she compelled the young boy,"They will be on the house and you will keep them coming."

"Yes, i'll keep them coming."

Her intense stare turned to a soft smile,"Thank you...no go away."

He nodded and turned away to the next customer. As she sipped her drink her thoughts turned to her not so-flattering-mirror, wondering how Elena was taking to her friend turning, and how they were handling her. Katherine had went to check on the blonde that morning, she'd been invited in when she first came back, pretending to be Elena with Sheriff Forbes. She wasn't there, so that had made Katherine assume that Stefan had taken her in, like she was some lost bird.

Ever since she had snapped that girl's neck, they hadn't bothered her and Damon. She knew that Stefan would have had something to do with the two backing off since she last saw them, it meant that her message had worked. The younger Salvatore knew how vengeful Katherine could be if they tried anything with her. She wasn't going to allow them near Damon if they had another plan in mind. She hoped that they wouldn't try anything, for Damon's sake, she knew that he loved his younger brother, and it would hurt him if Stefan tried to wreck his happiness because Elena told him to.

After observing how he acted at the Lockwood Mansion Katherine could tell that Stefan was upset about the way Elena was handling things, he just wanted to get on with his life, he didn't want any problems, especially not with his brother. Katherine knew that those problems were coming from Elena, not Stefan, he was just going along with it. She saw how concerned he was when Bonnie did the migraine spell on Damon's mind, which meant that he had been against any plans that the witch and Elena had come up with. Her hand clutched the glass in her hand, the sudden urge to snap Elena's neck getting stronger but she calmed herself down. Katherine didn't want to do anything impulsive, no matter how good It would feel, as long as they didn't hurt Damon, she didn't care what happened to them.

_Damon._

All tension seemed to leave her body when he came to mind, and she let out a breath, feeling herself calming down slowly. Her fingers loosened on her glass and she downed the rest before clicking her fingers and within a few seconds more alcohol was poured into her glass. She found herself feeling lonely and unsettled when he wasn't around, and it shocked her because she had managed to do it for so long but now she was with him, Katherine couldn't imagine a future without him. She laughed to herself, remembering all those years ago when she vowed never to let anyone inside, when she promised herself that she wouldn't feel for another person.

She had broken her own rules without realizing it. Katherine had found the missing piece to her twisted puzzle without knowing she was missing it. She thought that she was content with being alone until she found Damon in 1864, and after 145 being without him, of missing him, she couldn't think of anything worse. She didn't care about anyone else, but him and Katherine knew that Damon felt the same, that he would give up everything to spend eternity with her.

Damon loved too much, and people around him thought that it was a crime, but Katherine couldn't understand why. He loved each part of her, he understood why she did the things she did, and never judged her because, though people thought that she was evil, Katherine's problem was loving too much, just like Damon did. Katherine was selfish with her love too, but she wasn't ashamed of that, and Damon didn't try to make her feel that way either. She would go to lengths to protect and make sure Damon was safe, and Katherine didn't care who she hurt in the process. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Elena being confused as to why Damon took Katherine back because the girl had no idea what real love was, she thought it was roses and ponies, but she was wrong.

Katherine's thoughts were broken into when a familiar feeling hit her, one of excitement and want, and she snapped her head around to the entrance. Her eyes landed on the man of her thoughts, who was wearing the most cocky smirk she'd ever seen and Katherine was sure he was thinking of their meal at the Grill the week before, just like she had. His eyes lit up when they settled on her and Damon strolled over to the older vampire, hand grabbing the drink out of her grasp. He kissed her temple hello, and she inwardly smiled, if it had been anyone else who did that, they would have been broken in half but with Damon, it made her stomach flutter.

"Imagine how upset I was when I woke up, expecting morning sex, to find that you were gone." Damon mock pouted and finished her drink,"Tell me that we're not turning into one of those couples who only have sex once a week because i'd rather be set on fire."

"It's the afternoon, Damon...you slept too late."

"Only because I had a long day yesterday and last night, too."

Katherine turned on her stool, reaching out, her fingers curling around his wrist, and she tugged him closer. He put her glass on the bar, and tucked her hair behind her ear, gazing down at her. He had been upset that she had left that morning, but for the first time in his life, he hadn't been panicking like he thought he would. For the first time, his mind wasn't surrounded with horrible thoughts, thinking that she'd left him or gotten bored. Instead, he was just upset that she wasn't next to him, because he enjoyed waking up with her.

"I'm sorry...tell me what I can do to make it up to you. If you want public-sex, Damon, just ask for it."

He chuckled and accepted her kiss,"It's a date." He locked their fingers together and pulled her close,"Where did you go? You're not a morning person, even if it's of your own free will, I have to drag you out of bed."

"I went to check on Caroline to see if they found her, it turns out she's now room-mates with your brother."

"No-one told me. I guess he's gonna try to get her on the Bambi diet. I give her a week, just to be nice."

Katherine smirked up at him and motioned for the bartender to pour them another drink, and did what he was told, taking out a second glass before he filled them up. As Damon began to observe the room for his 'lunch', a leaflet that was scrunched up on the bar caught her eye. She leaned over and picked it up, straightening it out and a slow smile crawled onto her face. Sipping her drink, she read the colourful, large bold writing before an idea popped into her mind. Damon, wondering why she was being so quiet, turned around.

"What you looking at?"

Katherine held it up and Damon read it,_**"**'Mystic Falls High School Annual Carnival' _Yeah, I heard Stefan talking about it a few days ago. What about it?"

"No doubt your brother and Elena will be there...teaching our favourite blonde how to be around her peers."

"...the whole town will be there. Including her mother, Mutt and the history teacher/vampire slayer."

She nodded as it all fit together in Damon's mind, and he tugged her closer to him. She wanted to see how far Stefan and Elena would go to protect their friend and her new secret, more so because of her mother. A playful glint appeared in Damon's blue eyes, and Katherine giggled before she jumped onto her feet. She folded the leaflet and put it into her pocket, reaching up before she cupped Damon's face in her hands. Then Katherine pulled him down and gave him a harsh kiss, pulling away as he began to respond. Damon protested but didn't lean in, he wanted to know what she had planned. There was never a dull moment with her, Katherine always had a game in mind, and he had to admit, they were much more fun when he was involved.

"Damon?"

His head snapped up to attention,"Yeah?"

"Want to go on the ferris wheel with me?"

* * *

**That Night**

"I don't know how she's going to handle this, Stefan."

"I know that it's going to be hard on her, but I think that Caroline has done well over the past few days. She needs to get out and mingle with people, Elena...she can't stay in a room all day, every day. It's bad enough she has to stay in during the day. She's going to close in on herself and we can't have that."

Stefan smiled at passing high school students as he and Elena stood by the ring toss, all while watching as Caroline chatted another student at a different carnival game. Elena sighed, not sure if it would work out but she trusted Stefan's word. She only hoped that Damon and Katherine stayed away, they were making things bad enough as it is. Elena hadn't been able to sleep or eat much since Bonnie's death. Today had been the first day she had been able to face the world, the stress of what had happened had taken it's toll on Elena. Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, then he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

He was sure enough that Caroline would do good for the night, she looked like she was in control. He had continued to teach the blonde vampire how to feed on animals and how to hunt, also how to keep control of her feelings. She had been taking the information well, but the only downside was that she still couldn't go out in daylight. That was why he had waited until sundown to take her to the Carnival to make sure that she had some self control. They had tried to search for a witch to make a daylight ring for her, but so far, they hadn't come up with anything.

"Things are going to be okay, I promise."

Elena nodded and sighed,"I hope so. I just want to go one day without the "V" word, Stefan. I just want one normal day, that's all."

"This is a normal day. We complained about the homework, you and Caroline took charge of this whole thing while I did all the work. That's normal."

"I guess your right."

"I like the sound of that. Say it again."

Elena smiled softly before the two walked away, not noticing the two figures who stepped out from behind a group of teenagers. Katherine licked her fingers, moaning hungrily at the sugary taste, and offered Damon some of her candy floss. He rolled his eyes and the two slowly followed his brother who was still trying to make Elena feel better. He sighed when Stefan didn't notice, thanks to his animal diet, and Katherine nudged him. She pointed over to where Caroline was, still busy talking to a friend. He smirked to himself, ready to get started in whatever game Katherine was thinking of. He looked around the high school grounds, noticing that Liz was on the other side, talking to a few other parents.

"C'mon."

Katherine grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the popcorn stand. She smiled as the young teenager handed her box, and she offered some to Damon. He took a handful and the two began to wonder around, making sure that everyone who they needed to be there was around. He pointed out Jeremy, and then Matt, who was talking to Tyler, but his eyes were on Caroline the whole time.

"I told you, didn't I?"

Damon turned to her,"Yes, you win. What do you want as your prize?"

"Let me think about that."

He winked at her and grabbed the popcorn out of her hands, but before he could reply, Katherine was busy. She grabbed a young girl who was walking by her, and forced her to stand in front of them.

"Excuse me. What do y-"

"Shut up. I need you to make Caroline Forbes angry and whatever you do, don't back down."

Mind fogged up with compulsion, the girl nodded,"I won't back down."

"I know you won't."

The girl nodded before she walked away, over to Matt, and start a conversation with him. Across from them, Caroline was in the car park, alone. Katherine watched as the blonde shrugged off her jacket and place it in the car. Damon narrowed his eyes, wondering what Katherine was thinking and before he asked, she turned to him. Again, she grabbed his hand and led him away from the scene, making sure to avoid Elena and Stefan in the process, who were telling Jeremy off for cheating at a game. Caroline's eyes snapped up when she heard Matt laughing, and she looked over to see one of her cheerleader friends, Lacy, talking to him. She was pressed close to Matt, and decided that it was too close. They listened as Caroline stormed over to Matt and the girl when she brushed his arm with her hand in a flirtatious way.

"Look."

Katherine nodded her head in the direction of Stefan and Elena, who heard yelling. Damon observed as Stefan shook his head, telling Elena that Caroline needed to be in control, that she had to stand on her own two feet for once. Elena reluctantly nodded and hoped that he was right, that Caroline wouldn't do anything stupid. He shook his head, cursing his younger brother, but smirked as Caroline began to get heated.

"_Get your hands off of my boyfriend, Lacy."_

"_I don't see your name on him."_

Caroline pushed her away from Matt, who was looking at Caroline with a disappointed look on his face. The rest of his friends left them to it, not wanting to get involved. Doing what Katherine told her, Lacy pushed Caroline back, causing the baby vampire to fall back into her car. They saw her eyes flash, a warning that something bad was going to happen. An idea forming in his mind, Damon grabbed the arm of a young boy, one of Matt's friends, he noticed as he passed the two. He waited until Caroline and Lacy were in a fight until he decided that it was time for Liz to get involved.

"Get the Sheriff, tell her that her daughter is in a bit of trouble."

The young boy nodded,"I will."

"_Care, I think you need to calm down."_

"_Why are you defending her? Didn't you see how she was all over you, Matt, or is that what you want? This slut?"_

Not wanting to hear anymore, Matt walked away and Caroline shoved the girl off of her, causing Lacy to fall to the floor. As she fell, her hand cut on the ground, on a sharp piece of glass. She gasped in pain, looking up at Caroline, who's eyes flashed again. She moved over to the girl, leaning down, grabbing her hand, and she gazed at it. Damon listened as the boy told Liz what he was compelled to say, and he heard the shuffle of feet as he led the Sheriff to where Caroline was.

"Stefan,"Elena warned,"We need to do something."

"You're right."

Damon's eyes darkened as Stefan went to help Caroline, but before he could help, the blonde had sank her fangs into the girls hand. She was now feeding from her hungrily, as if she had been starving for years. Lacy whimpered in pain, trying to pull her hand away but it was new use against a baby vampire. A gasp echoed in their ears as Liz reached the scene. Stefan stopped in his tracks, not wanting to be found out by Liz, but Damon used his speed to reach the group. He slowed down, and stood next to his friend, a shocked expression on his face, the best he could muster.

"Caroline? Is that you?"

Dropping Lacy's hand, Caroline raised her head, her mouth smeared with blood,"Mom?"

Caroline stood up on shaky legs and looked around her, seeing Elena, who was across the Carnival, looking at her with disappointment, like Matt had. Her brown eyes were filled with some sort of disgust at the sight of the blonde, which made her heart fall into her stomach. Her mother's eyes were glassed over with tears, and when Caroline moved forward to touch her mother, she flinched away at her touch, fumbling for her stake inside of her jacket, making Caroline whimper. Her hands fell at her sides, and then Damon's face came into view. He was looking as if he had never seen a vampire before, and comforted her mother when she slumped against him. The blonde backed away from Lazy slowly, cupping a shaky hand over her mouth, blood still fresh on her tongue. Tears streamed down her face, unsure of how she managed to lose her cool like that. Before anyone else could say anything, Caroline used her vampire speed to run off.

Katherine waited until Caroline stopped inside the school before she chased after her. She found the blonde in Alaric's classroom, on the floor, leaning against the wall underneath the blackboard. Her legs were pulled against her chest, arms locked around them. She was sobbing into her knees, all while trying to wipe the blood away from her face. Her light trousers were now covered with Lacy's blood. Katherine put on her best sympathetic expression as she entered the classroom. Caroline gasped when the looked up, first convinced that it was Elena but she remembered her curly hair. She sobbed harder, trying to move away, but she tripped over her feet after attempting to stand up.

"Y-You killed me! You turned me into this."

"It's going to be okay."

"Stay away from me! Why did you do this to me? Why?"

Katherine knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands,"Shhh...it's going to be okay. I'm going to help you."

"Y-You are? How? How are you going to help me?"

Katherine wiped her tears away, hushing her as she kept on mumbling. She hugged Caroline to her, taking out the stake that Liz had dropped when she fell into Damon's arms. But just as she was about to drive he wood into her heart, she stopped herself, a slow smile spreading onto her face. She rolled her eyes as Caroline's mascara smeared on the nice top she had bought but resisted the urge to rip her head off. Katherine pulled back, tucking her hair behind her air, fingers grasping Caroline's chin. She knew that if Damon had did this, it would have set Caroline off, and the girl warmed more to Katherine, even after she had killed her, mostly because she looked like Elena.

Katherine dropped her voice to a caring, comforting tone, one that sounded just like Elena's voice.

"You need to give into your hunger, and learn to control it. If you don't, it'll take over you."

"How do I do that?"

"You feed, give into your nature. Stefan and Elena were trying to stop you from that, they were making it worse for you, you can't trust them, Caroline. Did you see the way your mother looked at you? Like you were some sort of monster? Elena and Stefan turned you into that, but i'm going to help you."

"But, Elena wou-"

"Why do you think they were keeping you locked up all this time? Not allowing you to speak to your mother, they thought that you were going to kill her, Caroline, they didn't care as long as their secret was safe."

"I-"

"You need to go home, go somewhere and clean up. Before someone sees you. I'll help you, I promise, you'll get through this."

The blonde looked at the floor, not realizing what the older vampire was doing, not realizing that Katherine was manipulating her. As the idea filled her mind, Katherine placed the stake back in her pocket, out of Caroline's view before she helped the girl up onto her feet. She glanced at the brunette one more time before she turned and left the room, nodding. Katherine stayed where she was, listening out for Stefan and Elena, who were frantically searching for her friend.

She chuckled before using her speed to get outside the school as Stefan and Elena came closer. Caroline stumbled through the hallways, doubt about her friends filling her mind, and she felt torn. Katherine sounded so convincing, even though she had killed her, Caroline couldn't get the words out of her head. The sound of shoes came from behind her.

"Caroline, there you are! Thank God!"

She spun around, wrenching her arm out of Elena's grasp, who looked at her in confusion. Stefan stopped next to Elena, wondering what had gotten into her. They had managed to convince Liz to go home and calm down, whereas Damon told the Sheriff that he would find Caroline. Stefan and Elena couldn't get involved because Liz knew nothing about them, she thought they were normal. Before Stefan could talk to Damon, his brother had run off, they had no idea where he was, or Katherine.

Stefan spoke softly, noticing the dazed looked in her eyes,"What happened out there, Caroline?"

The vampire in question raised her gaze from her hands, that were coated in dry blood and looked at the two. Her eyes narrowed, Katherine's words ringing in her ears, and her eyes landed on Elena. Her emotions were everywhere, she couldn't focus, she felt broken but strong at the same time. She swallowed the lump in her throat, anger taking over her.

"C'mon, Care, we need to go."

Elena placed her hand on her shoulder, ready to take her out of the school but before she could take a step, Caroline pushed her away. Her strength she didn't know how to control took over and Elena flew across the corridor, smashing into lockers across the hallway. Stefan's eyes widened and before he could grab onto Caroline, she shoved him away, he landed on the floor next to Elena. Her strength was stronger than his because she had human blood in her system, he didn't. At that moment, Caroline had flipped the switch, Stefan could tell. He sat up on his elbows, looking over Elena and that's when he knew what had gotten into her, what had twisted her thoughts.

He whispered,"Katherine. It's all down to her."

Caroline snarled at them,"You two suck."

With that, she turned away, having no idea where she was going. But her thoughts were filled with one thing, and she needed it, she craved it.

**Blood.**

* * *

"There you are."

Katherine ripped her eyes from the lights that surrounded the ferris wheel and she spun around, facing Damon. He had taken Liz home, and promised her that he would get sort out whatever was happening, it was difficult but he had succeeded. She had been unconscionable, she blamed herself for what had happened to her daughter, but he didn't care, he was in a good mood. The one person Liz trusted was him, and she had no idea that he was a big part in what had happened to her daughter. Katherine smiled at him, rolling her eyes at the blood that stained her new shirt but that didn't matter, her plan was working out.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, something better."

He raised an eyebrow, confused,"What?"

"She's flipped the switch. She's on our side...kinda."

Damon slowly grinned, she was right, that was better. They could use Caroline, she would be useful if Stefan and Elena tried anything again. He took a step forward, leaning into kiss her again but she put a finger on his lips, shaking her head. Damon looked at her, puzzled for a moment. He glanced around, but saw nothing, so they weren't in any kind of threat. She turned him around in a small circle before she pointed above them. He lifted his head and saw the ferris wheel, lights surround it, making it look beautiful. Katherine laughed from beside him, and she copied him, amusement in her eyes.

"Close your eyes, Damon."

Damon obeyed her and he chuckled before he shut his eyes tight. Katherine grabbed his hands again, fingers interlocking with his before he felt air hit him. Then he was suddenly sitting in something metal that was rocking back and forth. He opened his eyes and saw that they were sitting on the top of the ferris wheel. Katherine was still holding his hands and he let one go before he hauled her close, lips hovering over hers.

"Who knew you could be sweet, Kat?"

"Only for you...but tell anyone and i'll have to hurt you."

"Is that a promise?"

She breathed him in, daring him to take the first move. He held her other hand close to his chest, over his heart. Then he swooped down and captured her lips in a fierce but devoted kiss, the hand diving into her hair, all while keeping the other one close to his heart. Katherine bit his lip before she deepened the kiss, her tongue slithering into his mouth. They broke the kiss but before he pulled away, Damon kissed her cheek quickly, the human Damon she knew slipping out.

She smiled up at him, eyes bright as the stars looked down at them. Katherine cupped his cheek in her hand, and before she could say the three words she desperately wanted to say, the ones she whispered to him every morning and every night she stopped herself. She didn't know if Stefan or anyone was listening and nobody deserved to hear those words come from her apart from Damon. He gazed at her, eyes bright blue an another idea popped into her mind.

She mouthed clearly,"I love you."

Damon winked at her, instantly knowing what she was thinking and he drowned in the words before he mouthed back to her,"I love you, too."

* * *

**Woah, I didn't expect it to be that long. Sorry for any gram****mar/spelling mistakes. Please review, I worked really hard on it.**


	9. Trick Or Treat

**Hunger**

**Feed**

**Blood**

The three words continued to spin around in Caroline's mind, taking over her body as she neared the house. She felt different, more stronger and somewhat powerful as her eyes drifted over the windows, trying to sense who was inside. Their lives were in her hands and they didn't even know it. As she walked towards the back door of the Gilbert house, Caroline peeked through the window. Jeremy Gilbert was sitting alone, looking like a kicked puppy as he drowned in his own misery. She remembered the last time she saw him, earlier on that night at the carnival, and by the looks of it, his night hadn't gone so well.

Katherine's words repeated in the back of her mind, _You need to give into your hunger..._

The more she thought of Katherine, the more her words hit her. She remembered finding out about Elena and Stefan, how they were trying to control her, and the more she did, the more she hated them. She felt herself being pulled deeper, and the more she did, the more free she felt. She felt like nothing else mattered apart from hunger. Caroline smiled to herself, remembering how weak she used to be, how she used to care about how people felt about her.

_Did you see the way your mother looked at you? Like you were some sort of monster? Elena and Stefan turned you into that._

She wanted revenge, to show Elena that she wasn't weak, that she, for once, was better than her. She wanted to hurt her, make her feel what Caroline had felt before she switched it off. The blonde chapped on the window, and smiled as wide as she could when Jeremy's eyes landed on the window. She heard him sigh before standing up, getting off the stool before he trailed over to the back door.

She heard him unlock the door before swinging it open,"Hey, Care. Elena's not in, she's at Stefan's."

"Y-Yeah."She replied, trying to come up with something quick,"She borrowed one of my tops last week, and knowing Elena, she's still not given it back."

She narrowed her eyes, remembering how Damon had to be invited him when they once came to Elena's house the year before. She saw him wait for her to come in, stepping aside, not suspicious at all. Nobody had told him about Caroline's events after she had the car crash. She stood there, eyes drifting to his neck before she shook her head, telling herself that she needed to be careful.

"What you waiting for, Care? A red carpet...come on in."

She grinned to herself before walking into the house as Jeremy shut the door behind her. She listened carefully, only hearing Jenna and Jeremy's heartbeat before she turned around and looked at the youngest Gilbert. The blonde ground her teeth together, feeling the urge to let her fangs come forward, a voice in her head encouraging her to feed on him. Images of the blood she had tasted earlier on hit her, and she licked her lower lip. She scolded herself, telling herself to think clearly.

"Y-You seem upset, something wrong, Jeremy?"

He chuckled and sat back town, twirling around a ring on his finger,"Uh...nothing important. Don't you have a t-shirt to get?"

"Yeah, i'll go and get it."

Caroline nodded and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. She slowly stepped up them, the closer she got to the top, the louder Jenna's heartbeat was. She began to lose all of her clear thoughts, almost tasting blood on her tongue, Katherine's voice urging her on, taking over her mind. She craved the taste of blood, and the longer she didn't feel anything, the more she wanted it. The sound of Elena's aunt humming to herself became louder once she reached the top.

_Take it...you need it. _

That broke whatever ounce of humanity Caroline Forbes had. Whatever was left inside of her was now gone, and her only focus was feeding her hunger. She walked down the hallway, passed Elena's bedroom and into Jenna's one. The older woman was moving around the room, a basket in her arm as she picked up clothes that needed washing. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the blonde.

"Hey, Caroline. What are you doing up here?"

The blonde didn't respond. Instead, she sped over to Jenna, cupped a hand over her mouth and bit into her neck savagely. Her eyes shut contently when blood hit her tongue, and Jenna's whimpers were swallowed by the hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened, tears glassing over her orbs as she began to feel week. Her mind was screaming at Caroline to stop. Jenna fought against her tight hold but nothing helped, the more she struggled, the weaker she became. Her screams died against her hand, and she felt as if Caroline was squeezing the life out of her.

_More! You need more!_

Caroline gulped down the blood, the more she got, the hungrier she became. The ex cheerleader felt Jenna go limp in her arms and that made her pull away. She looked at the older woman, her face white, and when she listened out to hear her heartbeat, there was none. Caroline shrugged and dropped the now dead woman to the floor, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she backed off and left the bedroom. Quickly grabbing one of Elena's tops from her bedroom, Caroline moved down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. She found Jeremy in the kitchen, still sitting on the counter with his ring in his hand. She eyed it, wondering why he had something so old-looking as she held the t shirt.

"You find it?"

Caroline nodded for the second time, placing the shirt on the counter,"Yeah, she's stretched it out though. Gonna make me one of those before I leave? It's pretty cold out there."

She pointed at the hot cup of tea he had. He looked down at it before standing up and trailing over to the kettle. He dropped his ring on the counter, forgetting about it for a moment. His mind had been filled with what Stefan and Elena had told him. They had told him about vampires and then handed a ring to him, telling him that John had wanted him to have it, that it was important that he wear it. He was still trying to deal with Anna's death, and the more information he got, the more it stressed him out.

"You take sugar, right, Care?"

He broke out of his thoughts, turning around for an answer but all of a sudden, he was pressed against the fridge. The cup he was holding smashed on the floor. Caroline's face came into view, hissing as her fangs appeared, her eyes red and veins underneath them. He gasped fearfully as her fingers locked around his throat. She looked like a starving woman, as if nothing was enough to calm her hunger.

"I want something much more..._sweeter_."

She snapped his head to the side but before she could bite into him, she heard keys unlocking the front door. Hearing Stefan and Elena's voices, Caroline dropped Jeremy to the floor. She was about to leave, but is eye caught her attention, and for some reason, one she was confused about, she picked it up. Taking one last look at Jeremy, who was now clutching his neck, staring at her with so much fear, Caroline sped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. He tried to get up, but couldn't, it felt like she had taken all the breath he had.

"Jeremy? You home?

He fell back against the fridge, coughing loudly, and that's when he heard running footsteps. Elena ran into the kitchen, eyes searching for anything, before they settled on her brother. She helped him up, along with Stefan, who grabbed onto his other arm.

"What happened?" Elena asked worridly.

Stefan glanced at his neck, the red marks clearly shown,"Caroline. Did you invite her in?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know. I thought was just being...Caroline, y'know? She said she wanted some top that Elena borrowed, then next thing, she's trying to take a bite out of me. S-She took my ring. But it looked like she was just as confused as I was when she took it. Why would she need my ring? It wouldn't work on her, right?!"

Stefan poured him some water and handed it to him. He gulped it down, feeling a little better as Elena checked over him. The younger Salvatore crossed his arms, confusion flashing in his eyes, Jeremy was right, the ring wouldn't work on him. Caroline didn't know what it was, he had no answer as to why he took Jeremy's protection ring. He opened his mouth to reply to Jeremy and Elena, but something else hit him. He raised his head, listening out for anything else, anything that was out of the ordinary.

"You said she went upstairs right?"

Jeremy nodded,"Yeah?"

"Where's Jenna?"

His face dropped, along with Elena's. She went to run upstairs, but Stefan grabbed her. He shook his head, already knowing what was wrong. There was only two heartbeats, Elena and Jeremy's and he smelled blood, a lot of it. Elena saw his face, and she fought against him, but he didn't let go.

"'Lena, there's nothing you can do. Caroline,"He started, sighing, looking at the two,"...she's killed her."

* * *

**The Next Day – Boarding House – 11pm**

"C'mon, Lorna, it's your turn."

Reading from her waitress name tag, Damon beckoned the young girl over to him where he was sitting on the couch, blood coating his chin, dripping into the glass he was holding. She looked at the two dead girls on the floor next to him, and slowly nodded, standing up. Bite marks were all over their bodies, especially their necks and wrists. She flinched, but the compulsion made her walk over to him. She couldn't remember how she had got there, along with her friends. But the last thing Lorna remembered was bumping into another someone, who looked a lot like the woman who was across the room from them on their way home from work.

She almost tripped over one of her friends, but kept her balance as Damon grabbed her hand. Her heartbeat sped up when he pulled her into his lap, tearing off the scarf she had been waiting since it had been a cold night. Tears stung her eyes when they caught sight of the woman who had lured them to the boarding house. She was dancing with one of her compelled friends, though her attention was on them two, and it looked as if she was a bit jealous at her sitting in Damon's lap. Bit was quickly replaced with a hungry stare when he pierced her skin, blood dripping out of the wound.

He felt her fear and mumbled against her neck, Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

Katherine chuckled from across the room, spinning the girl around, all while biting into her wrist and Damon groaned as the blood poured down his throat. She hissed painfully, it was as if the two got off on the pain they were causing. Her friend giggled loudly as Katherine handed her the bottle of bourbon she was drinking from while she took more of her blood. Her eyes were glazed over, Katherine's compulsion making her act like some sort of puppet. A tear ran down her cheek, she'd only been compelled to obey Damon, but the rest of her knew what was going to happen. He tugged harshly on her hair, not caring how much he hurt her, as he fed hungrily.

The loud music echoed in her ears as he took more from her, her vision beginning to become hazy. She swallowed thickly as Damon's fangs slipped from her neck, hoping that he was finished with her, and he tugged at her hair again, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered when his red eyes met hers, the veins underneath them making her eyes glass over with tears. He wiped them away, her blood dripping from his chin, some smeared across his cheek. He tilted his head, wondering what he was going to do with her. She wanted to ask him if she was able to leave, but her mind told her not to, that she left when he told her to.

"You want to go home, don't you? You want to wake up in your nice, warm bed and pass this off as a bad dream."

She nodded softly, keeping her gaze off of her friends that she would never speak to again, never laugh with again. Damon's fingers hooked underneath her chin, lifting her head up,"Too bad. That would run my fun."

He snapped her neck with brutal force, letting her fall to the floor at his feet. He swiped at the blood on his chin, licking it off his finger as he jumped up, stepping over the bodies on his way. He'd woken up alone in bed and went down stairs to find Katherine compelling five waitresses she had picked up when they were on their way home. When he had asked her why she'd brought them home, her only response was that they were a 'present' for him after their success at the carnival the night before. Truthfully, his real present was waking up to her every morning, the 'walking meals' in his own words, were just a bonus.

"This is gonna be hell to clean up." He muttered to himself.

He let out a contented moan, his hunger now satisfied as he strolled over to Katherine, who was now feeding on her dancing friend. The bottle they'd been drinking from was now on the floor smashed, and he kicked the glass out of the way as he stopped behind the girl. Katherine's head snapped up as she felt his presence, flashing her fangs at him before she sank them back into the girls neck. Her hand came up, fingers covered with blood and he grabbed her wrist, guiding her fingers into his mouth. His tongue wiped the blood away and she took her hand away, cupping his cheek, silently urging him to come closer. She caressed his skin and his vampire face appeared. He growled, brushed the girls hair away before biting into the other side of her neck. Katherine kept him close, fingers combing through his black hair as the two drained the girl.

She was sandwhiched in between them, eyes shut, not making a sound, just like Katherine had told her to. Damon's hand snaked around his turner, fingers sneaking underneath her top and before the older vampire could open her eyes, the girl was thrown aside. She gasped loudly when she found herself pinned against the desk at the other side of the room. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, splitting her lip, hands gripping her thighs. Katherine grinned against his mouth as he lifted her into the air, balancing with one arm as his other swept books off of the desk.

"I take it you liked your present then?"

Damon broke the kiss for a moment, placing her on top of the table,"Bloody massacres are always a welcomed treat...now i'm gonna show my appreciation."

Katherine captured his lips once more, ripping his shirt off before she threw it away. Her hands ran down his chest, nails wounding the skin that soon healed. He locked her legs around his hips, printing butterflies kisses along her jawline before they latched onto her neck. His tongue licked up the blood that missed her mouth, his own hands working on her bloody top. Katherine's talented fingers tore off his belt and their eyes soon met. Unlike Katherine, he didn't tear off her top, he tortured her, undoing each button slowly.

Damon smiled at her and went to take off her top but before he could, Katherine snarled,"Damn it!"

"...well, that's new, Kat. Hurtful but new."

She shook her head, kissing his cheek and waved her hand to the door. He listened out, hearing footsteps coming towards the boarding house. He groaned, fixing his belt, knowing that his shirt couldn't be saved. Katherine rolled her eyes, not in the mood for another fight, and buttoned up her shirt. Damon cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes when the door flew open and in sauntered Caroline. She licked her lower lip when her eyes landed on the bloody bodies scattered on the floor.

"That's it. I'm gonna say this once. That is a door, you use the handle to open it but before you do that, you knock."

She sneered at Damon and sped over to him, ready to attack, but he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air,"I'm not on a diet, little girl. I'm older and that means stronger and much more powerful than you. I'm gonna let this one slide, but next time you try it, i'm gonna give you a lesson on respecting your elders. Spoiler...it ends in you getting torn apart."

Caroline choked,"I'm sorry."

"You've just ruined his good mood. You better have a reason to be here, Caroline." Katherine said, jumping down from the table.

Damon let Caroline go when Katherine sent him a nod. She coughed before reaching into her back pocket and took out a protection ring. Katherine and Damon perked up in interest,"Jeremy had it. It looked old, so I took it. Is it useful?"

"...in a way. If we need to get to Elena, Jeremy is the meal ticket. Or that aunt of hers."

Caroline looked at the ground,"Yeah, that's not an option."

The older vampires looked at one another, Damon silently telling Katherine that her choice to keep Caroline alive. The two chuckled at imagining Elena's reaction to knowing her aunt was killed by one of her best friends. He smirked at her before taking the ring out of Caroline's hand, giving it to Katherine who put it in her own pocket. Then, he turned to the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering why she would give it to them.

"What do you want, barbie?"

She replied, looking at Katherine,"She sa-"Damon glared at her,"_Katherine _said that she would teach me how to be a vampire after I give into my hunger. She said that it would make me feel better, and in a way it does, but I want to know how to control myself."

Katherine nodded and Damon sent her a confused look, wondering why she was being nice if she didn't get anything in return. She quietly motioned for him to keep quiet before she walked over to Caroline, putting on her best concerned face. Caroline felt better when she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and her voice broke through the twisted thoughts in her head.

"...and I will. The first lesson was giving in, now you need to learn how to master it, master your hunger so that it doesn't take over you. You can stay here while you do. I assume Stefan already moved you in?"

She nodded and Katherine gestured for her to go and clean the blood off of her. She did what she was told, and after she was sure that the younger vampire was out of sight, she grabbed Damon's hand and sped him out of the boarding house. They stopped a few meters away, out of ear shot and Katherine turned to Damon. The concerned look on her face slowly turned into a cheeky smile, almost making him smile in return. Her hands flattened on his still bare chest, losing her thoughts for a moment and Damon's fingers locked around her wrists.

"You get to touch when you tell me what we're gonna use her for now."

She sighed,"That's just not fair. Fine. She's useful for once in her life and she thinks i'm going to help her. Even in her downward spiral, even though she's flipped the switch, she trusts me. If we can get her on our side fully, like I said last night, we can have more leverage. Her, and along with the protection ring is going to..."

Damon cut her off,"Drive Elena to insanity. Which is better than death."

"Ding ding! And the prize goes to..."

He swooped and claimed her lips once more, whispering,"You're the smart one, i get it, no need to show off!"

"But i'm so good at it. Does this mean i get to touch you now?"

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
